


World so Cruel

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world so cruel yet so beautiful..</p>
            </blockquote>





	World so Cruel

BUMP. BUMP. BUMP.

In a slow pace his heart dances against his chest giving him life, a life so precious that sometimes he felt guilty by the thought of wasting away. His eyes moves around the little room he’s standing and the long, full-body narrow in front of him shows what he doesn’t want to see. Tiredness. Boredom. Loneliness. Guilty.

He still can hear them screaming, all those innocents lives fading away because he wasn’t strong enough; what an irony.

He used to head them laughing, calling for him with a smile reaching their eyes. They trust him, they believe in him; he was Humanity’s Strongest after all. He was one of the prodigies capable of fighting. With a single touch of his hands, the suit that was awkwardly hanging around his body felt tight but comfortable on the right places. A knock on the door leaves him facing a strawberry blonde beauty with a warm smile.

“R you ready Levi?”  
“I’m always ready” that’s all it takes to take him out, following the girl in a short pace.

The operational room was big and crowded as always. Too many computers, cables and warnings signs to his liking but he didn’t pay attention to them, not for now.

Commander Smith in the highest level along with Doctor Jeäger both watching carefully for any little signal of error. Nothing could go wrong that night, human kind depends on the success of that night’s mission.

“Rivaille, you’re ready?” again, the same question but he didn’t bother on answer this time; the man already knew, it was more a politeness issue, a hidden and silent plead between the two men of willingly asking for safety and protection. Even when Levi knew Smith was capable of changing his mind and making the right choices on the turn off event; but once more, nothing could go wrong that night.  
“Where’s Eren?” he ask instead at the same blonde person who lead the way for him moments ago, Petra was her name.  
“On his was”  
“Hanji?”  
“On her way” a soft sigh leaves his parted lips and the tension starts building on his shoulders. Tonight was the night, tonight they were going to fight their enemy and they were going to win, to survive.

At the sound of an automatic door his face lifts up and see both of them; the shitty four glasses, smiling like a bloody Cherise cat; so happy to be with the, oh so loving monsters that were trying to destroy everything they’ve work so hard; and following her steps not too far behind the shitty brat who still looked like was going to shit his pants. He looked briefly at the higher ranks but the one he longed to see wasn’t paying any attention to the kid.

He personally wanted to beat the shit out of the man but right now there were more important things to focus on.

“It’s time”

All the seals were breaking one by one. His body felt light being captivate on the still unknown machine he was destined to control, he concentrated on his heart beat once more and finally he was out; his feet touching the very ground of the city. Soon enough he saw the other two that were with him on that mission, that suicide mission.  
Counting backward any unnecessary thought leave him alone.

“3…2…1” all his energy dedicated to one gold. Fight. Fight. Win. Win.

Running, they were running. The three of the magnificence EVA’s were moving fast and calculated; faster, faster. Need to move faster, they were coming. Who? The Titans.

“Expand AT Field” the magnetic field came to show and became bigger and bigger as the three EVA’s kept their positions; they were coming, the fucking titans were coming and he wasn’t letting them win. Keeping his mind on his price the monsters everyone feared started to appear, falling from the sky with evil grins on their faces and open arms like some tainted, broken angels.

The impact blows their surrounding away but they stayed firm; the AT Field is at its limits and the pressure is crushing his limbs.

“Act now! The voice of the Commander echo in his ears and suddenly it’s too hot. The titans are slamming one by one against the field; some of them die, others keep moving, crawling and looking with their blind eyes, searching for human flesh to devour.

The pressure inside changes and he’s burning. It’s too hot, the heat is unbearable and fears he might pass out, he fears he might die; he might die and the titans will still crush the earth.

Blinding black paints his eyes and he’s swimming, he is drowning in a pool of emptiness; a small light comes from somewhere and he sees through the dark. He sees himself, he sees Eren and Hanji too; they were working on some kind of boring office shit he would hate but they were smiling, they were happy. There was no trail of pain and hatred in their eyes and as fast as it came everything went down.

There was blood and only blood everywhere; they were drowning in a vast sea of titan blood. All hope was lost.

NO.

His heart raises and beat at his ears, he embraces the melting heat and he knows something is wrong. All the systems were shinning with those bloody warnings he hate so much. He doesn’t care, he really does not care now, it doesn’t matter if he dies right here and now; all he’s going to do is fight. He is going to kill them all.

Fight. Fight. Win. Win.


End file.
